wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym J. T. Maston zachowuje bohaterskie milczenie. Tak tedy, po armacie, rzucającej pocisk na księżyc, ma nastąpić armata, zmieniająca oś ziemską! Nic, tylko armaty! jedne i te same armaty! Ależ chyba tylko to jedno mieści się w mózgach tych artylerzystów z Klubu Strzeleckiego. Czy ich opanowała mania kanonierska, i to w najwyższym stopniu? Czy z armaty chce im się zrobić ultima ratio tego padołu? Czyż ta brutalna machina jest wszechwładczynią świata? Czyż tak, jak prawo kanoniczne rządzi teologią, tak prawo kanonierskie ma być najwyższym kierownikiem praw przemysłowych i kosmologicznych? Tak jest! musimy przyznać, że armata była narzędziem, które wszechwładnie opanowało umysł prezesa Barbicane i jego kolegów. Tak jest, nikt bezkarnie nie może poświęcić całego życia balistyce. Po odbyciu próby z Kolumbiadą na półwyspie Florydy, nic dziwnego, że zaświtała im w głowie armata potworna miejscowości… x'' Czy nie zdaje się nam, że słyszymy ich donośne głosy, komenderujące: – Celuj prosto w księżyc!… Ognia z armaty numer pierwszy! – Zmieniaj oś ziemi… Ognia z armaty numer drugi! Oczekując z trwogą tej komendy, cały świat miał ochotę zakrzyknąć: – Do Charenton, szaleńcy!… Ognia z armaty numer trzeci!… W istocie, zamierzona przez nich operacya usprawiedliwiała tytuł tego dzieła. Bądź-co-bądź, ogłoszenie noty, zredagowanej przez komisyę śledczą, sprawiło wrażenie, które opisać pióro jest niezdolne. Przyznać trzeba, że to, co ona zawierała, nie było wcale uspokajającem. Z obliczeń J. T. Mastona wynikało, że problemat najwyższej mechaniki został rozwiązany we wszystkich swych danych. Operacya, na którą się ważyli prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl – było to zbyt widocznem – miała niechybnie sprowadzić najopłakańsze zmiany w ruchu obrotu dziennego. Nowa oś miała zastąpić starą… A wiadomem już było, jakie następstwa musiały wyniknąć z tej zamiany. Tak więc owo znakomite dzieło Barbicana i jego wspólników zostało ostatecznie osądzone, przeklęte, podane na publiczną ohydę. Tak na Starym, jak na Nowym Lądzie, członkowie rady administracyjnej North Polar Practical Association mieli od tej chwili tylko przeciwników i wrogów zajadłych. Stronnicy, których posiadali pomiędzy wartogłowami Stanów Zjednoczonych, byli bardzo nieliczni. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z punktu widzenia bezpieczeństwa osobistego, prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl mądrze zrobili, opuszczając Baltimore i Amerykę. Gdyby nie to, niechybnie wybiłaby dla nich ostatnia godzina. Trudno bezkarnie grozić tysiąc czterystu milionom ludzi, burzyć i wywracać do szczętu ich nawyknienia, zaprowadzając jakieś cudackie zmiany w warunkach mieszkalności ziemi, trwożyć i zagrażać ich życiu sprowadzeniem klęski powszechnej i niepowetowanej. Teraz zaciekawiało to wszystkich, jakim sposobem dwaj członkowie Klubu Strzeleckiego potrafili tak zniknąć bez śladu? Jakim sposobem rzeczy i osoby, niezbędne do tej operacyi, mogły zostać wyprawionemi, nie zwróciwszy niczyjej uwagi? Setki wagonów – gdyby przewóz odbywał się koleją, setki okrętów – gdyby obrano drogę morzem, nie starczyłyby na przewiezienie ładunków kruszcu, węgla i meli-melonitu. Zrozumieć zgoła nie można było, jakim sposobem wyjazd ten mógł się odbyć incognito. Tak jednak było niezaprzeczenie. Po ścisłem śledztwie dowiedziano się, że ani jedna fabryka metalurgiczna, ani jedna fabryka wyrobów chemicznych obu Lądów nie dostała żadnego obstalunku. Było to niepojęte, a jednak prawdziwe! Wszystkie te zagadki przyszłość miała wytłumaczyć… Przyszłość – ale czy miał jej kto doczekać? Wszakże, jeśli prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl, ulotniwszy się tajemniczo, czuli się zupełnie bezpiecznymi, zato ich wspólnik, J. T. Maston, siedząc, jak należy, pod kluczem, powinien był wszystkiego się obawiać od zajadłości publicznej. I cóż wy na to? Ani mu to w głowie było! O, jakże godnym zachwytu był ten rachmistrz w swym uporze! Tak, był on ukuty z żelaza, tak jak część jego ręki od łokcia do pięści. Stałości jego nic zmienić nie zdoła. Z głębi komórki, którą zajmował w więzieniu w Baltimore, sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego zatapiał się w kontemplacyi wewnętrznej, śledził oczyma duszy swych towarzyszy, z którymi, niestety, nie mógł być razem. Wywoływał w wyobraźni postać prezesa Barbicane i kapitana Nicholl, widział ich robiących przygotowania do olbrzymiego dzieła w tym nieznanym zakątku kuli ziemskiej, gdzie nikt ich pracy przeszkodzić nie zdoła. Widział ich fabrykujących ową ogromną machinę, kombinujących melo-melonit, wytapiających pocisk, który słońce zaliczy wkrótce do rzędu swych satelitów. Ta nowa planeta otrzyma czarowną nazwę Scorbitty, a będzie to dowodem szacunku i rycerskiego hołdu, należnego bogatej kapitalistce z ulicy New-Park. I J. T. Maston obrachowywał dnie, zbyt krótkie podług jego zdania, które go zbliżały do dnia, przeznaczonego na wystrzał. Były to początki kwietnia. Za dwa miesiące i pół gwiazda dzienna, zatrzymawszy się w chwili przesilenia na Zwrotniku Raka, cofnie się aż do Zwrotnika Koziorożca. W trzy miesiące później przejdzie linię równikową na jesiennem porównaniu dnia z nocą. Z chwilą tą skończy się panowanie pór roku, które od milionów wieków tak jednostajnie i tak niemądrze następowały jedna po drugiej w ciągu każdego roku. To już ostatni raz w roku 189… ziemska sferoida ulegnie tej nierówności dni i nocy. Od tej chwili ta sama równa ilość godzin będzie przedzielać wschód od zachodu słońca, bez względu na to, czy to będzie ten lub inny horyzont kuli ziemskiej. Doprawdy, to było dzieło wspaniałe, nadludzkie, boskie! J. T. Maston, lubując się niem, zapominał nawet o posiadłościach podbiegunowych i o eksploatacyi kopalń starego bieguna, widział tylko następstwa kosmograficzne tej przedziwnej operacyi. Główny cel nowego Stowarzyszenia malał, zacierał się wobec zmian, które miały przekształcić postać świata. Ale, jak naprzekór, świat nie chciał zmienić postaci. Bo czyż ona nie była zawsze młodą i świeżą, taką, jaką mu dał Stwórca w pierwszych chwilach bytu! Co zaś do J. T. Mastona, ten, samotny i bezbronny w głębi swej celi, stawiał opór naciskowi, który nań wywierano. Członkowie komisyi śledczej przychodzili do niego codzień, ale nic wymódz nie zdołali. Wtedy to John Prestice powziął myśl zużytkowania wpływu, który możeby się okazał skuteczniejszym, niż presya, przez nich wywierana. Mówimy tu o mrs. Evangelinie Scorbitt. Nie było tajemnicą dla nikogo, do jakiego poświęcenia zdolną była ta przezacna wdowa wtedy, gdy szło o jakąkolwiek, choćby najlżejszą odpowiedzialność J. T. Mastona, i jak tkliwem i bez granic było jej uczucie dla znakomitego matematyka. Otóż więc, po długich naradach, członkowie komisyi śledczej umyślili upoważnić mrs. Evangelinę Scorbitt do odwiedzania więźnia tak często, jak jej się będzie podobało. Alboż ona narówni z innymi mieszkańcami kuli ziemskiej nie była zagrożoną odskokiem potwornego działa? Przecież jej wspaniały pałac na New-Park nie miał być ochroniony od ostatecznej katastrofy, tak samo jak nędzna chałupka robotnika lub wigwam indyanina z wielkich łąk. Przecież tak samo szło tu o jej życie, jak o życie ostatniego z samojedów lub z wyspiarzy Oceanu Spokojnego. To właśnie dał jej do zrozumienia prezes komisyi śledczej i prosił ją o użycie swego wpływu na umysł J. T. Mastona. Jeśli ten zdecyduje się nakoniec przemówić, jeśli zechce powiedzieć, w jakiej miejscowości prezes Barbicane, kapitan Nicholl – i oczywiście liczna eskorta osób im towarzyszących – robią przygotowania, będzie jeszcze czas na to, by puścić się w pogoń za nimi, odszukać ich ślady, a tem samem położyć koniec niepokojom, popłochowi i trwodze całej ludzkości. Tak więc mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt uzyskała wstęp do więzienia. Pragnieniem jej najgorętszem było ujrzeć J. T. Mastona, którego ręce policyantów wyrwały z dostatniego i wykwintnego otoczenia, jakie miał w swem mieszkaniu. Wszelako źle znali energiczną Evangelinę ci, co ją sądzili niewolnicą słabostek ludzkich! I gdyby w dniu 9 kwietnia, w dniu pierwszych odwiedzin mrs. Scorbitt, jakie niedyskretne ucho znalazło się było u drzwi więziennej celi, oto coby to ucho z niepomiernem zdziwieniem usłyszało: – Nakoniec widzę cię, drogi Mastonie! – Aa, to pani, mrs. Scorbitt? – Tak, to ja, po czterech, po długich czterech tygodniach rozłączenia… – Tak, istotnie, po dwudziestu ośmiu dniach, pięciu godzinach i czterdziestu pięciu minutach – wyrzekł J. T. Maston, spojrzawszy na swój zegarek. – Nakoniec jesteśmy znowu razem!… – Ale jak się to stało, że cię wpuścili do mnie, droga mistress Scorbitt? – Wpuścili mnie pod warunkiem, że użyję wpływu, jaki winnam mieć nad człowiekiem, który jest przedmiotem mego bezgranicznego przywiązania! – Jakto?… Evangelino! – wykrzyknął J. T. Maston. – Ty zgodziłaś się dawać mi podobne rady!… Myślałaś, że zdradzę mych kolegów!… – Ja? drogi Mastonie!… Czyż mnie tak źle oceniasz! Ja!… miałabym ci radzić, byś poświęcił honor osobistemu bezpieczeństwu!… Ja!… miałabym cię skłonić do postępku, któryby okrył wstydem życie, poświęcone szczytnym badaniom wyższej mechaniki! – Tak to co innego, mistress Scorbitt. Odnajduję w tobie szlachetną akcyonaryuszkę naszego Stowarzyszenia. Nie!… jam nigdy nie wątpił o zacności twego serca! – Dzięki ci, drogi Mastonie! – Co do mnie – mówił dalej, – rozgłosić naszę pracę, objawić, w jakim punkcie kuli ziemskiej nastąpi nasz zdumiewający wystrzał, sprzedać, że tak powiem, tę tajemnicę, którą na szczęście zdołałem ukryć w najbardziej ukrytym zakątku mej istoty, pozwolić tym barbarzyńcom puścić się w pogoń za naszymi przyjaciółmi, przerwać prace, które mają być naszą nagrodą i chlubą!… Nigdy!… lepiej umrzeć! – Wzniosły Mastonie! – wyrzekła mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt. I doprawdy, te dwie istoty, tak ściśle jednym i tym samym zapałem połączone – i obie zarówno postrzelone – stworzone były na to, by się rozumieć. – Nie! nigdy nie dowiedzą się nazwy kraju, który moje obliczenia wskazały im, a których sława przejdzie do nieśmiertelności – dodał J. T. Maston. – Niech mnie zabiją, jeśli są żądni mej krwi, ale mi nie wydrą mej tajemnicy! – I mnie niech zabiją, niech umieram z tobą! – zawołała mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt. – Ja również milczeć potrafię… – Na szczęście, Evangelino droga, oni nie wiedzą, że posiadasz tę tajemnicę! – Więc sądzisz, najdroższy, że byłabym zdolną zdradzić ją dlatego, że jestem tylko kobietą! Zdradzić wspólników naszych i ciebie!… Nie, mój przyjacielu, po sto razy nie! Niech ci niegodziwcy zbuntują przeciw tobie ludność wsi i miast, niech świat cały wtargnie w bramy więzienia, by cię z niego wywlec, i wtedy się nie ulęknę, nie opuszczę cię i będziemy mieli tę ostatnią pociechę, że umrzemy razem… Jeśli śmierć we dwoje może być pociechą, to czyż J. T. Maston mógł pragnąć słodszej nad śmierć w objęciach mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt! Na tem się kończyła rozmowa, ile tylko razy przezacna niewiasta przyszła odwiedzić więźnia. A gdy ją członkowie komisyi śledczej pytali o skutek widzenia się, odpowiadała: – Dotąd żaden! Być może, z czasem, nie tracę nadziei… O, chytrości kobieca! Z czasem, być może – mówiła. Ale ten czas uciekał wielkiemi krokami. Tygodnie upływały jak dnie, dnie jak godziny, godziny jak minuty. Maj nadszedł w końcu. Mistress Evangelina Scorbitt nie wymogła nic na J. T. Mastonie, a tam, gdzie ta wpływowa kobieta nie osiągnęła celu swych zachodów, wszystkie usiłowania musiały spełznąć na niczem. Czyż zatem należało już wyczekiwać z zimną krwią straszliwego ciosu i nie marzyć nawet o nadziei ocalenia? Otóż nie! W podobnem położeniu rezygnacya jest nie na dobie! To też delegaci mocarstw europejskich stali się więcej niż zazwyczaj natrętnymi. Poprostu między nimi i członkami komisyi śledczej zawiązała się walka, nieustająca ani na chwilę. Dopieroż komisya była w opałach! Wszyscy ci reprezentanci starej Europy obsypywali ją zażaleniami. Nawet Jakób Jansen, mimo swej holenderskiej flegmy, dał się im we znaki. Pułkownik Borys Karkow wyzwał na pojedynek sekretarza rzeczonej komisyi i zranił, co prawda lekko, swego przeciwnika. Co zaś do majora Donellan, ten, jeśli się nie bił ani na szpady, ani na pałasze z nikim – bo to nie jest zwyczajem w Wielkiej Brytanii, – zato jednak, sekundowany przez swego sekretarza Dean’a Toodrink’a, wymienił kilkanaście kułaków w walce na pięści z Williamem S. Forsterem, flegmatycznym depozytaryuszem stokfiszów, człowiekiem podstawionym przez North Polar Practical Association, który zresztą, co prawda, nie był wcale wtajemniczony w ten interes. W istocie, świat cały sprzysiągł się na to, by amerykanów Stanów Zjednoczonych uczynić odpowiedzialnymi za czyny jednego z ich pełnych sławy synów, Impeya Barbicane. Ni mniej, ni więcej – mówiono już o cofnięciu posłów i ministrów wierzytelnych, upełnomocnionych przy tym bezrozumnym waszyngtońskim rządzie, i o wydaniu mu wojny. Biedne Stany Zjednoczone! Z pewnością ofiarowałyby nie wiem co za możność pochwycenia Barbicane’a and Co. Nadaremnie protestowały wobec mocarstw Europy, Azyi, Afryki i Oceanii, że dają każdemu z nich ''carte blanche do przyaresztowania go; nie słuchano ich nawet. A tu tymczasem ani sposobu wyśledzić, w jakim zakątku świata prezes i jego koledzy zajmowali się ową przeklętą operacyą. Na wszelkie tłumaczenia mocarstwa obce niezmiennie odpowiadały: – Macie w ręku J. T. Mastona, ich wspólnika, a ponieważ J. T. Maston wie, gdzie się obraca Barbicane, zatem zmuście do przemówienia J. T. Mastona. Zmusić do mówienia J. T. Mastona! To mi dopiero zadanie! Równie łatwem byłoby wydrzeć choć słówko z ust Harpokratesa, bożka milczenia, lub głuchoniemego z New-Yorkskiego Instytutu. I tak rozjątrzenie rosło z dniem każdym w miarę wzrastającego powszechnego niepokoju: niektóre praktyczne umysły przypomniały sobie, że średniowieczna tortura miała swą dobrą stronę, jak naprzykład kleszcze oprawcy, szarpanie rozpalonemi obcęgami za piersi, topiony ołów, tak skuteczny w rozwiązywaniu języka najupartszym, olej wrzący, badanie zapomocą wody, przywiązywanie do belki i zrzucanie z nią razem delikwenta. Dlaczegóżby nie spróbować tych środków, które sprawiedliwość ongi i z dobrym skutkiem używała, i to w okolicznościach nierównie mniejszej wagi, w sprawach, tyczących się jednostek i obchodzących tylko pośrednio ogół? Ale, przyznać musimy, iż środki te, które usprawiedliwiały dawne obyczaje, nie mogły być użyte pod koniec wieku swobody i tolerancyi, – wieku, tak nacechowanego ludzkością, jak wiek dziewiętnasty, – wieku, w którym wynaleziono fuzye repetyery dalekonośne, kule siedmio-milimetrowe, – wieku, który w stosunkach międzynarodowych używa granatów z menilitu, roburitu, bellitu, panklastitu, meganitu i innych materyj, kończących się na itu, które wszystkie razem wzięte nie są niczem w porównaniu do meli-melonitu. J. T. Maston tedy nie potrzebował się obawiać tortur zwyczajnych, ani nadzwyczajnych. Jedyna deska ratunku mieściła się w nadziei, że skoro pojmie ciążącą na jego barkach odpowiedzialność, zdecyduje się może przemówić; a jeśli będzie się upierać do końca, to kto wie, może traf, przypadek odkryje tajemnicę.